Kingdom Hearts A New Series
by FairyBrigade
Summary: A series of storylines that are created by me that aren't in the kingdom hearts games  as will all fanfiction . First storyline- Paradox: Sora's death caused a loop in time that prevents his death. How will this loop effect the characters? Chap. 1 is up.
1. Paradox Chapter 1 The Beginning

**Kingdom Hearts**

**Paradox**

**Chapter 1 The Beginning**

**Sora POV**

Mysterious Figure- Sora, it has been exactly 716 days since I first met you

Sora- I don't know what you are talking about

The figure grabbed a knife, slowly walking behind Sora

MF- Let me explain then, if I kill you then everything will start again, with the same outcome each time.

Sora jumped away from the Figure, and then pulled out the keyblade

Sora- that will never happen

MF- But it already is beginning

The Figure lunged towards Sora, stabbing him in the right arm. Sora then picked up the keyblade and fought back. Another stab hit Sora's hand, knocking away the Keyblade. A third stab pierced the heart.

Sora- Why

MF- Each time I...

**Kairi POV**

Maleficent- You wretched Girl! How dare you go to...

Kairi- I had to help them

Maleficent- Your fate is now sealed

Kairi- Same as yours

Kairi attacked Maleficent with her Keyblade. Maleficent's staff broke in half.

Maleficent- You attack me in vain, as your friend is dying

Kairi- I know, but I get another round

**Riku POV**

Anti Riku- Hearts die tonight, as another loop goes by

Riku- What are you talking about

Anti Riku- It starts again, as you have no way to kill me this time or the next.

Riku- I will fight till the end

Riku lunged towards the anti form

Suddenly a wave of light flooded all of the worlds, and soon everything seemed to move in reverse. Time was rewinding back to the beginning.

Sora- I've been having these weird thoughts lately

END OF CHAPTER !

**A/N: Hi, this is my new fanfiction idea. This story is an alternate series of stories I have created that could possibly work as Kingdom Hearts storylines. Not all storylines are gonna be perfect. I plan to do this story so that it can possibly cross over with other fanfics in the future. This fic will have many different storylines, as a normal tv show would. Please give it a chance.  
><strong>


	2. Paradox Chapter 2 Relapse

Kingdom Hearts The New Series

Paradox

Chapter 2

Relapse

Destiny Islands- The Paopu Tree

Sora- Its great to be back on the island after so long

RIku- Kairi, aren't you happy to be back.

Kairi- You guys are sure you don't know what I was talking about

Sora- Kairi, I will tell you again, we haven't left the island before we made the raft

Kairi- You don't remember a mysterious figure

Sora- Except for the one at Hollo- Radiant Garden

Kairi had been acting weird lately. She keeps asking if Sora and Riku remember people and places they have never been to. Once she went on about a Serpent ship and an Anti Riku. Sora and Riku have never seen anything like this before.

Kairi- Sora Riku I have to go to the other island.

Sora- Heading home already

Kairi- Yeah

Riku- We can row you home if you want

Kairi- I just need some alone time.

Sora- Kairi, what's wrong

Kairi- Its nothing

Sora walked over to Kairi

Kairi- Leave me alone!

Kairi left the two, who stared in awe at her as she had never acted out like that before.

Sora- Lets leave, but a few minutes after her.

Riku- She left something

Riku picked up a shard of stained glass that Kairi dropped.

Sora- It is pretty

Riku- Something is up with her

The Destiny Island Abandoned House

Kairi entered the house alone. The house was ever famous for having ghouls attack unsuspecting visitors. Kairi used this place as a storage place, for she had no privacy with the mayor. Every week Kairi would head to the house instead of Selphie's and put another object into her collection.

Kairi- The Wayfinder still is here.

Kairi picked up a charm she hid there years ago. Unknown to anyone else, Sora had given her the charm in the future, but it was unaffected by the weird time loops that affected the minds of everyone else.

Kairi- Sora, I hope you make it this time

Kairi left the house. She knew the next place she had to be wasn't gonna appear for a day.

The Next Day

Sora's House

Sora- Mom, I'm going to go see Kairi

Sora's Mom- Be home by dinner time dear

Sora was loving being home after years of fighting heartless. Something in him wasn't feeling right though, as he was starting to feel different. At first he just thought it was normal puberty, but then he learned it wasn't as he has already gone through it. His heart felt like it was changing.

Riku- Sora, where are you going

Sora- To see Kairi

Riku- Sora, she disappeared last night.

Sora- WHAT

Riku- She was last seen heading to the other island

Sora- Lets go find her.

The Uninhabited/ Play Island

Kairi was walking towards the secret cave where the keyhole resides. She knew that it was the only way to get to that place. She purposely destroyed her boat as she reached shore in order to say to herself she wouldn't be back. Her time on Destiny Islands was done. If she did return, it would be after she stopped the loops.

Sora- Kairi, wait

Kairi- Sora, leave please

Sora- Where are you going

Kairi- If you don't leave, then something terrible will happen.

Riku- Kairi what are you talking about

Kairi pulled out a dark keyblade

Sora- What is that

Kairi- This is Shadowbinder, a keyblade of dark proportions. It can nearly kill anything. It always leaves a foe at a weak stage where anything can kill them.

Sora- Why do you have it

Kairi- Sora, I warn you, if you don't leave, then I will use this on you and Riku

RIku pulls out his keyblade

Riku- No you won't!

Riku ran towards Kairi with his keyblade glowing. Kairi danced with him as their blades collided in a fury. Kairi then caught him off guard and stabbed him. Riku put up his blade only to fall down.

Kairi- I warned you!

Sora jumped at Kairi from behind, grabbing her arms.

Kairi- Sora, stop it

Sora seemed blank, he wasn't controlling his actions. His body hit Kairi to the ground.

Kairi- Damn it!

Sora then jumped back and summoned an unfamiliar keyblade.

Kairi- Stop it

Sora then lunged towards Kairi

Kairi- Shadowbinder, separate this Heart

A ray of light shot at Sora, and then a heart came out, but Sora had control again.

Kairi- I knew it

The Heart then flew into Kairi, making her feel weird.

Sora- Who is that

Kairi- I spent too much time here

Sora- Don't go

Kairi- The cycle is continuing

Sora- Wait

Kairi ran off to the cave.

END OF CHAPTER 2

**A/N: I liked how this chapter turned out, but I think Kairi is kind of OOC, but any person would be if they were stuck in a time loop. In this, I am making Riku somewhat impulsive and Kairi more secretive, as she is trying to stop the same events occuring over and over again. The Heart that controlled Sora is Ventus so more Birth by Sleep characters will be in here. Every trio of characters will appear (Sora, Kairi, Riku, Ven, Terra, Aqua, Roxas, Xion, Axel, and Namine). All of the characters will be somehow revived and have a role in the plot of each storyline. Chapter 3 coming soon**


	3. Paradox Chapter 3 The Dark Meridian

Kingdom Hearts The New Series

Paradox

Chapter 3 Sora vs Kairi (The Dark Meridian)

Sora chased Kairi into the cave. He now had full control of his actions.

Kairi- Stay back Sora

Sora- Kairi, what are you doing.

Kairi pulled out her keyblade and pointed it at the keyhole. The Keyhole then opened up, revealing an opened doorway. Kairi was about to walk right in.

Sora- Kairi don't.

Kairi- Sora, you don't know what I am doing

Sora rushed towards Kairi and knocked her to the ground. Kairi pulled out Shadowbinder again. Sora summoned the kingdom key. The two friends dueled with great charisma. Shadowbinder then slashed at Sora, making him fall to the ground. Kairi then felt her heart give a shock of pain. She ran towards the Keyhole.

Sora- NO

Suddenly Kairi was stopped in her tracks, her heart giving a fight

Kairi's Heart

Kairi- Who are you

Ven- I am Ven, a keyblade warrior

Kairi- Why are you in my heart.

Ven- You hurt my friend, and this is the only way to stop you

Kairi- How do you know Sora

Ven- He saved my life

Kairi- Wait, I am not harming him for fun, but only because he will get in the way

Ven- Of what

Kairi- Saving you

The Cave

Sora- Kairi, why are you fighting me, do you have a reason

Kairi (Ven)- Sora, you need not fight me, as I do this not to harm you, but to save you

Sora- That voice, I remember it

Kairi (Ven)- Sora, she is still able to think clearly, and she knows your future

Sora- How

Kairi (Ven)- Just trust her Sora

Sora- goodbye then Kairi

Kairi walked into the darkness

Sora knew something was up, but had no strength to fight anymore. He couldn't get up.

The Dark Meridian

Kairi- Everlasting darkness fills this place. Ventus, I will need your help to find your body.

Ven- I think only Aqua knows.

Kairi- We should look for her then

Ven- My charm should be able to find her then.

Ven's Wayfinder suddenly appeared and started to glow.

Kairi- That isn't real though

Ven- I'm trying to connect my heart to it as I don't have it on me at the moment.

Kairi- It's attracting heartless

Ven- I will try my best to stop that

Heartless surrounded the glow of Ven's heart.

Kairi- Firaga!

Fire surrounded Kairi as the heartless burned.

Ven- what did you do

Kairi- Magic

The two wandered the darkness, hoping to find the one they searched for

Destiny Islands The Cave

Sora awoke to see the keyhole was still wide open. He looked in and saw no trace of Kairi. None of this was a dream then, she was really gone.

Mysterious Figure- So you are the legendary Sora.

Sora- Who are you

MF- I am the essence of this world, as all of its civilization is gone.

Sora- What

MF- Your friend Riku destroyed this Island after the disappearance of Kairi

Sora- No, he couldn't of

MF- Of course he could of

The Figure then lifted up a mirror that showed Riku plaguing the world in darkness

MF- The mirror never lies

Sora- What about my parents, and my friends

MF- Their hearts were destroyed. Never even reached the realm of darkness, just shattered

Sora- Why would he do that?

MF- I will tell you but you must do me a favor first

Sora- What is it

MF- Find me the great weapon: Dragonmane

Sora- I will do my best

Sora walked away from the Figure.

MF- Once I get the Dragonmane, I will be the ultimate warrior.

**END OF CHAPTER**

**A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter. Now some explanation:**

**The Mysterious Figure will appear in the following of my fanfiction at some point in time**

**Super Pokemon**

**Heir Wars**

**and maybe even Final Fantasy Mystic Creatures**

**The MF will appear in different forms in each fanfiction, as a Cloaked Person won't seen normal in a fic where most of the main characters are pokemon. **

**The Next Chapter will be different as it will have the Sora Pov etc. I don't mean literally Point of view but I only use it as a transition to their events. **

**I will try to make this first Storyline around 15-25 chapters long, but I'm not that creative. **

**Please Read and Review **


	4. Paradox Chapter 4 New Journeys for Riku

Kingdom Hearts The New Series

Paradox

Chapter 4

New Journeys

**A/N In Between Kairi leaving and Sora awakening Riku made his way to Disney Castle. I didn't write that part in because it would seem kind of tedious. He got there by opening a gateway with his keyblade. If I cause any confusion, I'm sorry. **

Riku POV Disney Castle

Riku- Mickey! Something bad is happening to the worlds.

Mickey- I know, your world was plagued by darkness. As were all worlds that were close enough to it. Someone or something is destroying worlds that seem to be connected to Sora's travels.

Riku- Where is this darkness entity coming from

Mickey- If I knew, I would tell ya

Suddenly Chip and Dale rush into the library/study where Mickey and Riku are talking.

Chip- Your Majesty

Dale- A person wishes to speak with you

Chip- Over the Xconnection

Dale- Turn it on

Mickey switched the Xconnection on. A giant screen appeared in the study. The blank screen connected to another Study with a youthful boy sitting waiting for something to appear.

Mickey- Hello

?- Ah, Hello Mickey, nice to meet you. You have no clue who I am do you

Mickey- I have none

?- My name is Gizmo, and I am a scientist that resides in a world blocked off from unwanted guest.

Mickey- Wait, so are you the one who owns the clock tower in Traverse Town

Gizmo- Yes, but that is not what I am here about, instead I am here to talk about that entity of darkness that has been plaguing the worlds.

Mickey- Do you know what that entity is?

Gizmo- Years ago a creature broke into my home and stole a book on... transformation.

Mickey- Why would anyone take that

Gizmo- It gives a spell that allows any person to be able to transform themselves into whatever beings they choose.

Riku- wait, when the creature attacked the island, it looked just like me.

Gizmo- My hypothesis is that the creature will take the form of an inhabitant of the island and then attack, making that inhabitant the target of any survivor.

Mickey- So you're telling me that this creature could actually be anyone in the world

Gizmo- Exactly.

Riku- Mickey, look outside

Mickey and Riku rushed to the window to see Minnie outside summoning darkness

Mickey- No, the creature is here

Riku- Gizmo, how do we stop it?

Gizmo- I am still figuring that out. Go fight the entity for as long as you can!

Riku- Come on Mickey

Mickey- Okay Riku

The duo ran outside to the courtyard to see Goofy leading the knight out.

Mickey- Goofy, make sure that my study is protected!

Donald- Your Majesty, the mages have targeted Minnie

Mickey- That out there is not My Queen!

Donald- What are our orders?

Riku- Find the real Minnie and protect her

Donald- Okay!

Mickey ran out to the middle of the courtyard to the creature

Minnie- Oh, hello darling

Mickey- Stop impersonating my queen!

Minnie- But Mickey, how could you be so mean!

The fake Minnie suddenly sprouted a hand out of the shadows and used it to pick up Mickey

Minnie- This vessel fits me so good doesn't it sweety?

The hand then sweezed Mickey. Making him wince in pain.

Riku- Stop that

Minnie- Oh so its the boy that destroyed his home more than once now

Riku- I did not destroy anything this time

Minnie- You destroyed the world that you once called home, and the life you once had

Riku- Darkness doesn't suit me

Minnie- But it fits perfect on me!

The fake Minnie now formed a heartless that looked like a clone of Sora and Kairi

Minnie- Would you hurt your own friends

The clones became full of color and were complete replicas of Sora and Kairi

Sora- Riku, why did you destroy our homes!

Kairi- I can't believe you Riku, how could you be so Heartless!

Minnie- That is just what you are, a heartless

Suddenly a shadow Riku came out of the real Riku. It soon filled with color like the other two but was still carrying a shadowy shade.

Minnie- Meet AntiRiku

AntiRiku- Well so this is the pushover me

Riku- What?

The AntiRiku attacked Riku

Minnie- I guess its time for you to die Mickey

Maleficent- Meteors of Heaven, unleash my fury

A barrage of meteors struck the fake Minnie, destroying the shadow clones of Sora and Kairi. AntiRiku was fading too.

Riku- Maleficent, why are you helping?

Maleficent- If this world is destroyed, then I will have nothing to seek. My plans will be in vain. Nothing could reverse what damage would be caused here.

Riku- So you only came to stop the competition

Maleficent- Exactly

Mickey- Us three must stop this monstrosity

Minnie- Monstrosity huh. I'll show you a true monstrosity!

The fake Minnie started to transform into a heartless. This heartless took the form of an Evil Angel, and its wings pulled back to reveal mouths of many other heartless.

Maleficent- This is another form of the entity.

Entity- Ah, so now you understand

Mickey- Holy Light

Entity- I won't any of that!

The Entity blasted away the holy energy that shot from Mickey's keyblade.

Entity- Nothing can harm me

Riku- Something must be able to hurt you!

Entity- You know nothing of my powers!

The Entity shot an attack at Riku.

Riku- Gah!

Riku was knocked to the ground.

Riku (thought)- Hurry Gizmo

Disney Castle Study

Goofy- Sir Gizmo, what are you doing

Gizmo- I found what can temporary stop it, but it can only do so once

Goofy- What is it?

Gizmo- Goofy, go help Mickey! Use the Power of Friendship!

Donald suddenly ran into the room

Donald- Goofy, what is the kid saying

Gizmo- Listen Duckboy, I was saying that friendship is the weakness of the Entity

Donald- C'mon Goofy!

Disney Castle Courtyard

Mickey- Riku, are you okay

Riku- Mickey, I can't move

Mickey- Stay still Riku

Entity- Is the boy wounded. Oh Pity Me!

Maleficent- By the power of hell, I will kill you

Entity- ooh, I have been craving hell recently

Donald- FIRAGA

A giant flame struck the Entity, knocking it back.

Goofy- Don't hurt our friends... or Maleficent

Entity- Why don't I

Donald- GOOFY, RIKU, MICKEY, MALEFICENT, AND DONALD 5-WAY TRINITY LIMIT

A shot of energy blasted at the entity. The Entity was engulfed in the energy making it start to crumble.

Entity- This won't be the last of me!

Suddenly the creature teleported away from this world that it had attacked.

Mickey- Donald, where is Minnie

Minnie- I am right here

Riku- Your Majesty

Minnie- Let us go meet with Gizmo in the study.

Disney Castle Study

Gizmo- Ok, I was going to give you a mission Riku

Riku- Great, what is it

Gizmo- I need you to find the stain glass shards

Riku- WHAT?

GIzmo- The Entity... or whatever it is was sealed in a stain glass tomb years ago. Using the power of the broken shards, we can stop this creature from ever reigning.

Riku- I have a piece

Gizmo- How?

Riku- Kairi gave it to me

Gizmo- Weird, but lucky. Good luck Riku!

Gizmo signed off of the Xconnection.

END OF CHAPTER

**A/N Wow 2 author notes. This is fun! Okay, Gizmo was a character that I created for that other Kingdom Hearts fanfiction that I never wrote more of other than the prologue. Gizmo is actually suppose to be more childish and less serious than any character. Another character introduced was the "Entity" which is not gonna be called by that name in the future of this storyline. The creature is Hermaphroditic but leans to be more feminine. This creature is also linked to the Mysterious Figure from Chapter 1 and Chapter 3. I actually am thinking of doing almost an hermoculus (I think that is how that is spelled(I mean the villains of FMA)) but with OC's. **

**Thank you for Reading, but please Review!**


End file.
